


True Love

by fluff_in_london



Series: Albus and Gellert One Shots Based on Quotes [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn, Bathilda ships it, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, True Love, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_in_london/pseuds/fluff_in_london
Summary: Legend has it that if you manage preform the universe spell the second time, an image of your true love will appear in front of you.Also, Bathilda wants a nephew-in-law, and it better be Albus, Gellert.





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've gone for so long, I'm super busy with stuff!! Plus, I have SO MANY HEADCANONS I want to do. And ideas and story lines and honestly I'm just trying to hold it all together. Also, I've was sick for 4 days. Never fear, my mental state escaped a long time ago, it jumped out of a bus window, so it has not been injured in the creation of this story.
> 
> Anyways, here: have some fluff. Because the next story in this series is angst with a capital A.

"The Universe is Magic. The Universe is Love. The Universe is You." ~Laura Jaworski

 

"Gellert," Albus whines, as the blonde pulls him to a secluded area in the forest behind their houses.

"Come on Albus, it'll be fun!" Gellert insists, tugging his boyfriend onward.

"It's an unknown spell Gellert, we don't know what it could do!" Albus protests.

"Pfft, we're powerful wizards, we can handle it!" Gellert replies, waving the caution aside. "Besides, we have the counter spell. We'll be fine Albus." 

Albus sighs, but finally stops his half-hearted struggle and allows his boyfriend to drag him to wherever they're going.

Just an hour ago, they had found an old book of ancient spells in Gellert's great-aunt's collection, so of course Gellert took it and is now dragging Albus along to who-knows-where to test one of the spells out. 

Thankfully, Bathilda is out at town, catching up on town gossip and getting provisions for the next week. She won't notice their absence, and even if she gets back early and notices, she won't think anything of it. Gellert and Albus are out in the forest almost as much as they are in Bathilda's library. 

Aberforth had elected to take care of Ariana today, so he's home-bound until Albus comes back. Albus knows Aberforth will yell at him once he comes back home for being with Gellert again, but what else is there to do? Gellert is the only intelligent person, besides Bathilda, in all of Godric's Hollow.

So he should have a good solid four to five hours alone with Gellert today. 

 

After what feels like twenty minutes, Gellert leads Albus to a meadow in the middle of the forest. They immediately create a barrier, one of their own making. It shielded both the inside from the outside and vice versa, along with being sound-proof and invisible to any outward eyes. If any muggles came walking along, they wouldn't be able to see anything inside the barrier.

The barrier is both something to hide themselves and their experiment, but also a way to allow them to be free. Free to speak whatever they want to say, to do whatever they want to do, to  _be_ whatever they want to be. 

And right now Albus really wants to k-

Gellert, as soon as the barrier settles into place, sweeps Albus off his feet and kisses him, holding Albus in his arms.

Albus responds instantly, as that's exactly what he wants to do. He relaxes in his love's arms, trusting Gellert to keep him from falling to the ground as he tangles his hands into blonde hair.

Eventually breaking away for air, they stare into each other's eyes, breathing hard. Albus stares at Gellert's eyes, mesmerized by his heterochromia. Light grey and black, absolutely gorgeous. 

Gellert slowly rights Albus, who stands on uncertain legs and he snakes his hands down to Gellert's chest.

"I want to ..." Gellert trails off, his hands gripping Albus's clothes, their heat going straight through his clothes. 

Albus wants to complete that thought, would love to do what Gellert's suggesting, but they really should test out the spell. Bathilda will only be away for the rest of the day. Besides, he  _is_ intrigued about what the spell could do. 

"After the spell," Albus decides softly, electing a groan from Gellert. He smiles and withdraws from Gellert's arms, saying, "None of that now. I promise we will, but later. We wanted to try out the spell, so we are."

His love sighs but nods reluctantly in defeat and pulls out the spell book. "Fine Albus. We'll do the spell. But," he says deviously, "your socks might disappear for a week and next week is suppose to be very cold."

Albus pales. His socks...

"Gellert, may-"

Gellert whips out his wand and starts waving it around according to the book. "Universum revelare!" he yells.

Glowing orbs appear from nowhere, swirling in a mass of pebble-like objects and shining dust. The illusion spreads out and up, filling up the inside of the barrier. 

The two lovers stare in awe at the sight, as it slowly rotates around the center point, a red-orange sphere made of fire.

Albus reaches out and touches a tan orb, locking eyes with Gellert, who has sweat beading on his forehead. 

Suddenly, the projection flickers and disappears. 

"T-that took a lot more power than I figured," Gellert admits.

"What . . . What was that?" Albus asks.

"Whatever it is, it's a  _very_ powerful spell," Gellert says. "I can't hold it on my own. You won't be able to hold it on your own."

"Here," Albus says, offering his hand to Gellert. "If we cast the spell together, we should be able to pull it off."

Gellert smiles and grabs Albus's outstretched hand. They clasp hands, holding Gellert's wand in-between them. "On three," Gellert states.

"One," Albus intones.

"Two," Gellert speaks. They both breath deeply. 

"Three!" they yell. "Universum revelare!" 

Instantly, a colorless mist pours out of the wand. It spreads out to cover all of the barricaded area. Once it touches Albus and Gellert, Albus gets the feeling he has when he thinks of Gellert: fire and magic.

Instinctively, he tightens his grip on Gellert's hand, right as Gellert tightens his grip on Albus's hand. 

Their wills combine, their minds becoming one, directed by one thought. "I can do anything with this man at my side."

Slowly, the mist disappears, revealing two figures standing in front of them. 

In front of Albus, an exact copy of Gellert.

And in front of Gellert, an exact copy of Albus.

The original Albus gasps while original Gellert takes a half step closer and slightly in front of original Albus. 

The two originals stand speechless, hands still united. After a minute, the copies fade and disappear.

"I guess you'll have to keep me warm if my socks are going on vacation," Albus says, because what else can he do but respond to something Gellert said before the spell?

 

The next day, Bathilda walks into Gellert's room and is greeted with an adorable sight. Albus, sitting completely on Gellert's bed, leaning against the headboard, reading a book while Gellert lays across his lap, jotting down notes as knitting needles magically knit fluffy auburn socks, matching a white pair on Albus's feet. 

Bathilda smiles and asks the boys, "Did you two test out the universe spell from my spell book?"

Gellert nods a yes as Albus hesitantly says, "Yes?"

"Legend has it that the second time you perform it, a copy of your true love appears," she casually drops. "Anyone appear for you two?"

Albus's eyes grow wide and he looks down at Gellert, as Gellert's eyes practically sparkle and he looks up at Albus. 

That's all Bathilda needs to know. She smirks and walks out, calling over her shoulder, "Pity no one showed up, I was hoping to have Albus as a nephew."

Choking and coughing follows her exit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Universum revelare, translated from Latin using Google translate, means reveal the universe, or reveal all.
> 
> So, how was it? It's a little short, but I was kinda rushed when writing this. Comment and tell me what you think! Or if I made mistakes, kindly let me know! 
> 
> (Just comment and talk to me, I like the company) (and I love talking about the two boys) (also I just read the screen play for Crimes of Grindelwald and let me tell you, if you read all of Dumbledore's parts, it's very gay. Like, super gay. I-need-to-write-more-based-on-this-gay)


End file.
